Voice coil motor (VCM) technology has been widely used in many fields in recent years, especially in the auto focus camera module. In the VCM industry, the birth of optical image stabilizer (OIS) has been a great breakthrough in the field of anti shake technology. A general anti shake voice coil motor includes a flexible circuit board and copper wire coil, and the copper wire coil is always etched on the circuit board. A diameter of the coil can be 0.017 mm to reserve enough space for designing the OIS. However, the production capacity is limited, manufacturing is expensive, and the thickness of the coil will increase the height of the camera module.